Talk:Red vs. Blue/Archive
No offense, (I love the article) but this page needs a major overhaul... SPARTAN-091HelmetComm 01:50, 18 November 2006 (UTC) :*Yeah I'm working on the grammar. Someone came and did bad bios on the characters (talk about run-ons) and other stuff, but I'm working on it.--Caboose 03:52, 21 November 2006 (UTC) I didn't like the article because i noticed there were a lot of lies like the red vs ble dvd thing i know thats not big but its just the two teams that are on multiplayer so why make this big of an article and just make it on two halo teams? plus it's not a big deal you figure that out basicly the first time you try team multiplayer it's not a big subject! Donut Okay, someone wrote that Donut was gay, but that has never been actually clarified in any of the episodes (to my knowledge). The closest thing they have ever said about his unusual behavior is that he is sensitive. So someone please clarify this.--Caboose 22:38, 22 November 2006 (UTC) :It's been strongly implied. There's stuff like: Tex: I'll help you, and then the two of you have to do something for me. Simmons: Okay, we'll do it. Grif: Wait just a second. What would we have to do? Tex: It all depends. Grif: Depends on what. Tex: On what I need to do some future job. Grif: But, it could be anything. Tex: That's right, anything. Grif: ...Like gay stuff? Tex: I have no idea. Grif: Well can we rule out the gay stuff? Donut: Hey, how come I never get to help? :And his eagerness to clean all the "black stuff" off of Tucker's codpiece. "A three-coat waxing is just my way of saying I care." --Dragonclaws 00:11, 23 November 2006 (UTC) :*Ok, just wanted to make sure.--Caboose 03:07, 23 November 2006 (UTC) Suggestions This page is getting rather crowded. Should we make the Red Team, Blue Team, and supporting characters a page of their own?--Caboose Orange Juice and Cookies 07:21, 3 January 2007 (UTC) RVB RULES!!!!!!! -Relentless Persecution (talk)||| 21:12, 15 January 2007 (UTC) I'm serious guys! Should me or should we not break this article up into seperate pages or should I just take the initiative and do it myself?--Caboose Orange Juice and Cookies 04:18, 20 January 2007 (UTC) :I think the article should be about the series, and there should at least be one seperate RvB Characters article that's linked to, if not more. guesty-persony- 'I too have an AI... his name is Supreme Honcho. 04:28, 20 January 2007 (UTC) Okay, I am going to make the Red vs Blue Characters a seperate page of their own in about twelve hours. Anyone who disputes, please speak now or forever hold your peace.--Caboose Orange Juice and Cookies 04:47, 20 January 2007 (UTC) Over all redo ill get on the Summaries ASAP, Im in the middle of writing my own book but i can do about a summary every 3 days or so, and they arent going to be the choppy little summaries we already have, so the Character pages should be in a separate link unless its ok that the page is so long. also some of the sub charater Bios need to be edited they are a little wrong. like wyoming and also we need to add in the characters of OOM. -Lt.O'Brien 22:41, 16 January 2007 (UTC) :I'm adding little bits and pieces of info to the characters. It would help if we could agree on a mini-template for characters summaries here, as in order for what kind of information. I'll also try and get similar pictures for everyone, replacing the kinds drawn from different sources. Terin 01:57, 18 January 2007 (UTC) I have an idea! Why don't we start a RvB project like RR's Halo Wars Project?--Caboose Orange Juice and Cookies 01:59, 18 January 2007 (UTC) :What's that? And what's RR? Terin 04:13, 18 January 2007 (UTC) You mean ''who's RR. RR is RelentlessRecusant, a very smart, very "Halo" smart administrator. He created the project Halo Wars, an RPG thingy. I'm saying we should do something like that minus the RPG thing and the fanfic.--Caboose Orange Juice and Cookies 23:21, 19 January 2007 (UTC) :Well, if we're going to start an overhaul of this, then we need to come up with a template for everything, like I said before. As of now, it just seems like information is crammed into sections with no particular order. Terin 22:19, 29 January 2007 (UTC) Umm he's not an administrator.--[[User:ryanngreenday|'''ryan]]|'''n[[User talk:Ryanngreenday'''green]]'' 22:58, 29 January 2007 (UTC) Really? I thought he was. oh well. I take that back, but he should be an administator.--Caboose Orange Juice and Cookies 05:23, 3 February 2007 (UTC) Vote Here Please vote here regarding your decision to make the characters of Red vs. Blue their own page. Majority vote wins, if no one votes within the next week I will take the initiative and do it myself. For *'For' see other reasons, plus im up to like three pages on the summariesLt.O'Brien *'For' Its a great idea.--[[User:ryanngreenday|'ryan']]n[[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'green']]'' 23:06, 28 January 2007 (UTC) *'For', the page is too crowded, I hate scrolling down to read anything, and the characters deserve a page of their own.--Caboose Orange Juice and Cookies 00:52, 29 January 2007 (UTC) *'For' per Caboose... for is a really funny looking word now... guesty-persony- 'I too have an AI... his name is Supreme Honcho. 04:19, 29 January 2007 (UTC) *'For per above. Would you prefer Pfhor? --Dragonclaws(talk) 22:54, 29 January 2007 (UTC) *'Pfhor' yes too crowded. -RimFire Neutral *'Neutral' This is a really unique article that would be a very interesting read, however, it could definitely use streamlining. It seems like an info dump Terin 22:17, 29 January 2007 (UTC) Against It is official, the characters will now have their own pages. Nobody pleased get pissed, if you are against this and you didn't say so that is your problem. You've had a whole week to speak your mine.--Caboose Orange Juice and Cookies 05:25, 3 February 2007 (UTC) Oh, wow, I totally read the thing wrong. I thought it was some kind of vote for the article of the week. x_x Terin 04:32, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Famous Quotes Who thinks these should be removed? There are a few that are very recognized (like Bow Chicka Bow Wow), but some that are just vague quotes. (like "For the last time, I'm Dutch-Irish!" said by Simmons. That barely stands out) And besides, not everyone has a famous quote, like Tex. What do you think? Terin 22:51, 29 January 2007 (UTC) :Alright, I'm removing them. If anyone would like to have them re-added, say why here. I think that there should be quotes listed that best define the characters. I tried to do this at the Zealots section. --Dragonclaws(talk) 20:23, 1 February 2007 (UTC) :Something like that would probably work. The Famous Quote: thing caused people to fit in random quotes that they thought were cool. But we should only add them if they truly define their character. Terin 02:56, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Yeah like I like Me. Stuff RvB puts on their shirts and sells. Church Comm 15:03, 14 February 2007 (UTC) RIP RVB It has been announced on redvsblue.com that the 100th episode will be its last. Grievous797Comm Since when did they say that??? user:the evil O,malley I saw it, too. All I know is that it was reported on the feed while I was watching G4. Parp555 22:50, 5 April 2007 (UTC) I added a part to the article. User:Apu1212 What?! They're going to end it? Noooooooo! --Caboose Orange Juice and Cookies 01:21, 6 April 2007 (UTC) I spent my last two days watching all the episodes again im so sad. User:Apu1212 :That's a shame. They're probably wanting to move on with their lives. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 22:45, 9 April 2007 (UTC) Seeing how this news was posted on the 1st of April, would it not be safe to assume it is a "April's fools" gag? Pyromancer 23:40, 18 April 2007 (UTC) Well, it's been a whole month since it was announced, so they're probably serious about it. Terin 14:54, 26 April 2007 (UTC) It's over and I'm sad. Guest Guy: The actress who plays Tex was interviewed and she revealed it's not over, she says that "Red vs Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles" is over, however, Red vs Blue is not, the series is going to move to Halo 3 and most likely Valhalla, but I could be wrong. I'll try to find where where I found the interview... Ref There's nothing in the first ref tag, BTW. It's just a slash, as though the actual reference is given above, but it is not. --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:21, 5 April 2007 (UTC) WIkipedia This might just be me, but from memory, it looks as though a lot of this has literally been copied and pasted from the Wikipedia article about RvB. -007bond 22:40, 9 April 2007 (UTC) :It very well may have. It has since evolved as it has been edited by our users. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 22:47, 9 April 2007 (UTC) Church is O'MALLEY!!! Trust me Church is O'malley I saw ep 95. Church is now O'malley. But Tex shot church in the head in one ep I don't get it? The evil O,malley 05:11, 24 April 2007 (UTC) You can't assume anything yet. Shiela could be lying. Caboose could have misinterpreted it. (Blue Leader perhaps?) Please don't put in the article "O'Malley is in Church for sure!!" Just wait until we get more information. Terin 14:53, 26 April 2007 (UTC) AIs can't lie (besides Omega and Gamma)and why else would Tex point her weapon at Church and call him O'malley and also Shiela acted wierd around church The evil O,malley 01:36, 29 April 2007 (UTC) It could be possible but I just saw episode 96.Captain Butch could be with Omega.go to the red v.s blue archive at roosterteeth.com. when you see it we'll talk more about it.--0nyx Sp1k3r 19:24, 30 April 2007 (UTC)BLARG! Well it's pretty obvious that Captain Flowers is O'Malley, with episode 96 and 97. -- Captain Obvious"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" 00:11, 16 May 2007 (UTC) RvB Wiki Apparently, there's a Red vs Blue wiki. It's pretty poor looking right now, but it could be an option to move any excessive material there and then post a link to it. --Dragonclaws(talk) 08:37, 3 May 2007 (UTC) :I don't think that one ever really took off...--ED(talk)http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:ED/Gaming(gaming) 15:57, 6 June 2007 (UTC) I don't get it. Throughout seasons 1-3, Church and Tucker constantly say that Caboose insulted Tex. But he didn't! He was talking about something his father told him. He didn't even mention Tex! -- Captain Obvious"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" 03:24, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Guest Guy: Church was saying that he planned to marry Tex, and Caboose says "I don't plan on getting married, my dad always say "Why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free."" thus, Caboose compared Tex to a Cow. According to Caboose, he was insulting her as he later says "Sorry for calling your girlfriend a slut." Halo 3 RvB Recently there was a Halo 3 Beta episode of RvB. I think that we should say something about it on the page. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few months 22:49, 26 May 2007 (UTC) I dunno, it's mainly just a PSA done in Halo 3. It wouldn't mean much in the end. Terin 03:43, 27 May 2007 (UTC) : If it is done by Rooster Teeth, then its part of the series and deserves an article. --ED(talk)http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:ED/Gaming(gaming) 15:56, 6 June 2007 (UTC) The most funniest random moment When I saw episode 98 I kept rewinding back to the part where Caboose gets sniped.I replayed it 57 times and laughed so much everytime watch it now.I am still laughing right now!ROFL ROFL ROFL ROFL!--0nyx Sp1k3r 21:24, 30 May 2007 (UTC)EHHH! I AM DEAD! Episode 98 a parody of a Stargate episode Has anyone ever noticed that the new rvb episode is just like this one starggate episode i saw on tv. RVB *Wyoming puts the blue team in a time loop *Tucker is the only one to remember *Tex gets knocked out SG *Alien scientist puts sg1 in a time loop *Oneal and Tealk are the only ones who remember *Daniel gets knocked out Lopez the Heavy 18:00, 2 June 2007 (UTC) Yeah, except for the fact that they're completely different plots. SG-1 isn't the first to use a "time-loop". Coincidence. -- Captain Obvious"Thank you, Captain Obvious!"|| 01:27, 12 June 2007 (UTC) Halo 3 Red vs. Blue Recently gamestop made some ads using the red vs. blue characters (and their voice actors) gearing up for halo 3. So this brings upt he question: will red vs. blue continue into halo 3. It might because at the end of 1 of the episodes, they say: same team, new map! so yeah. it might. AJ 21:28, 21 August 2007 (UTC) No. The gamestop videos are just Halo 3 promotional videos. They're going to have some things in the Halo 3 legendary edition, but Burnie gave his reasons for ending the series on the Season 5 DVD. There isn't going to be a plot extension. Terin 00:53, 22 August 2007 (UTC) I dunno. IT sounded as though they were making some more for Halo 3. MasterChief16 7:12, 7 September 2007 CTC game stop RvB I don't know if it should go in a differant page, but i think someone should recond the axtra things the RvB cast has done: the PSA's on the website, the H3 videos they did for Gamestop.com, and deffinately the Zune episode.just a suggestion. PSA Should we add all the PSAs made by RvB? Kap2310 00:00, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Twice. You guys have the endings of the 100th episode twice. Once in the aforementioned 100th episode area, and the other in the trivia, which someone has place this with bad grammar and.. They attempted to censor Bitch, which I'm not sure if that's on any of our criteria against censorship.. MaxRiese 23:48, 26 February 2008 (UTC) What gives? Why was the Recovery One article redirected here? I was just working on it, and there is no mention here at all... Reconstruction Nobody has started talking about the new "reconstruction" series. I will be the first to say that the invisible character at the end is Tex. I believe this because of the emphasis the narrator puts on "The Ship" possibly referring to the Pelican Tex flew away before it "exploded". I also believe that if Tex will be in the new series you can probably believe that original Red vs. Blue cast will be there. Spartan-011 Tex might have taken the exploseves out of andy and threw them in a freefall, which wold explain the explosion at the end of season 5 and him being in the video of before the crash.(by Cybrsparten aka BrentandParker on Xbox live) "I hate babies" Perhaps, and this is a long shot, Caboose hates babies as a foreshadowing of him being mauled by one later in the series? I mean, early on the episodes weren't scripted, but there are some longer running gags that were initially put off (Donut's armour colour for one) perhaps this one was just delayed longer than expected also? p.s. I can't feel my torso! - NemFXCore 04:59, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Cast Many of the redlinks on the list are articles for cast members. Someone willing?Capt. frank 05:37, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Season 3 I read through the discussion and didn't notice anything said about why the season three summary is missing. Could someone tell me why that is? Seasons two and three appear to be combined into one article titled season two. There is a season three artivle, but it isn't linked to from this page that I could find. -bob1519 I noticed that as well. Edmonton guy 19:45, 26 July 2008 (UTC) wait, what? I thought Halopedia didn't allow fanfiction? I thought Red vs Blue was a fanfic anyways, cos it isn't factual and isn't really to do with Halo itself... I know RvB is a machinima but it's still technically a fanfic, someone enlighten me! -- TMek "Special Effects" How do the producers of RvB make the holographic AI? I thought it was recorded to a raw computer without tampering? Also, how do they put their weapons at ease? Is there some kind of button sequence you press in the Halo 3 campaign? Here's a list of the achievements on Small Rewards and when they're found on a YouTube video linked in the post... Video: http://ca.youtube.com/watch?v=mdZC5LJswFE There will be an organized chart showing the achievements, how much they're worth (if displayed), at what time they are unlocked, how they were unlocked by which character, a description and, if there is a reason, how to unlock it. There are some that I can't make out. Grif Burn-30G-1:15-Simmons calls Grif an idiot Shut Up, Asshole-10G-1:25-Sarge supports Achievements You Just Got Sacked-20G-1:32-Sarge melees Grif in the groin (Punch Grif in his Wing Wang) Epiphany-30G-1:50-Sarge disapproves of Achievements (Your life is worthless) Choke A B*tch-20G-1:58-Grif says Achievements suck (Ran out of fresh air in your suit. You die) Made You Look-5G-2:08-No reason (Identify misplaced pointless achievement) You Got Achievables-2:20-Caboose says "Bleep bloop" Yes It Is-10G-2:23-Caboose says "Bleep bloop" Wahmbulance-110G-2:26-Simmons whines about achievements (Whine like a b*tch) Bleep Bloop-2:30, 2:31-Caboose says "Bleep bloop", earned twice Bloop Bloop-2:33-Caboose says "Bleep bloop" Daboop Doop-2:34-Caboose says "Bleep bloop" Won the video-10,000,000,000G-2:39-Caboose says "Bleep bloop" Case of the Mondays-2:48-150G-No reason (Finish video on Easy difficulty) Secret Bloop-2:57-Caboose says "Bleep Bloop" Last Two Minutes Of My Life Back-25G-4:56-Watch through entire video. There is an achievement I cannot find which appears in a single frame somewhere around 1:33 and 1:35. If somebody could get that for me then thanks! SPARTAN-A984 02:24, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Tex I just finished watching reconstrustion and it dawned on me that Tex may be an A.I. Think of it. Only her and Church can go inside people and things. During the epilouge, Church is revealed to be truly an A.I. based off of the chairman. The chairman said something along the lines that the girl he loved died. Tex was the only girl that Church loved. Also the A.I.'s were reveled to be the emotions of the Alpha(Church). My theory is that if Tex is an A.I. then she might be his emotion of love. Suggested Revisions *First of all, I think the "RvB Seasons 1-5" articles should all be merged into one article titled "Red vs Blue: Blood Gulch Chronicles", because they're really not that long and could easily fit in one article. *This article should just be an "RvB in general" article; currently it's mostly about the original series, only mentioning Reconstruction very briefly. *The plot section on this article could use some cleanup, shortening the summary to include only key moments. *The PSAs could use their own article, once the list is finished. *The sections on the 100th episode and Tex' Death should be removed entirely; *And lastly, the Trivia section could use some cleanup, some of it is quite unnecessary (I.E. Characters' catch-phrases). I think these articles would greatly benefit from these revisions, anyone else agree? -- PrimisTalk|| 17:48, 8 December 2008 (UTC)